Love And Memories
by pocket dial
Summary: Extended rooftop scene at the closing of the finale.


**Song: Love And Memories by O.A.R.**

**One-shot.**

**I don't normally write from Catherine's P.O.V. but might as well give it a whirl. Set at the end of the finale, when Catherine is all alone on the rooftop.**

* * *

The cold crisp air hugs her body tightly as she looks out the edge of the building. She cross her arms in front of her and fight the tears that were threatening to break through. The cityscape highlights her saddened eye and dulls the colorful life behind them as she stares out at the skyscrapers. During a quick life altering decision her heart broke in impossible ways. The man she vowed to always protect and love didn't fight for the one thing she asked of him, to save himself and to choose the good that she always saw in him.

Her mind wanders from her and betrays her heart. She didn't want to think about him and how he was doing but she did. He was hurt but not as much as she was hurting. She knew his physical wound would heal in time but their hearts would need more mending. He made her choose and made her pick the lesser of all options, the evil neither one wanted but the decision was made and acted out when she aimed her gun at him and pulled the trigger. It broke her heart to do so but it hurt more to lose the man she loved to the one thing that was hard to come back from. He wasn't the man she fell in love with or the beast with a golden heart. Her only mistake was not seeing the truth in front of eyes. He was a lost soul fighting his way through the dark that only seems to get darker.

The light dimmed quicker than either could hold on to. In a second, everything they had fought so hard for diminished and the sound of a broken heart was the only soundtrack that played on repeat. There was no more denying the truth. She knew she couldn't save him if he didn't want to be saved. She closes her eye and let the tears escape.

Her choices for the past few months made her seem weak when in truth she was only trying to save the man who constantly saved her life. If it wasn't for him she would have died in that cold forest and become one of many victims of Muirfield, the same organization that murdered her mother in front of her. The pain of the loss still haunted her like a ghost without resolution, a feeling she kept inside for so long. When she thought she saw a fabled creature in the woods that night no one believed her but her only mistake was calling him a beast. He was a man who made unfortunate mistakes that changed his life forever. That night bonded them in ways neither would ever understand but as long as they had each other nothing else mattered.

Vincent Ryan Keller, the ultimate bad boy, one she always had a liking to since she could remember, was the love of her life. She felt it in every fiber of her body and deep in her heart, though it was broken at the moment. Their love had overcome so much and she couldn't help but hope for that moment again, even if it meant being apart for a while.

Only he understood who she truly was. She was strong yet fragile by wounds from her past. Her scar may have healed but she was just as vulnerable as anyone. He saw that in the years he kept tab on her after her mother was murdered. For a decade when no one else was there he remained close by. Even when she didn't know it he was always there for her. All along when she thought she was alone he was always there at her six, watching her back in case something happened. He was the unsung hero of her life and she wasn't even sure of his existence until a case brought her to him, again.

She was never about words and sharing her feelings because no one could possibly understand what it was like to walk in her shoes and lived the life she has lived. He understood. He spent a decade getting to know her from afar. He watched as she grew up quickly. She was very strong-willed but kind-hearted especially toward her love ones. She closed herself off to protect her heart but he knew it was because she was scared of getting her heart broken again. He knew a lot about her and she didn't mind it one bit. She wasn't afraid of being herself around him because she knew he wouldn't judge her. In fact he loved her even more so because of it and she loved him just the same, beast and all.

She clutch at her sides and hugs her quivering body as the emotions take its toll on her. The overwhelming sensation causes her to shed a tear but no more than what was needed. She wipes the tear and stare down at the city that she called home. It would always be there as it has always been.

Tomorrow was another day but tonight she needed to let go of her pain even if it was just one night. She close her eyes and the waterfall of tears racked her body.

In the darkest of their days they found the light and someday she knew they would again, together.

**THE END.**


End file.
